Apokalypsis
by Eko-Sama
Summary: It's only been a year and a half since the 'Z-Virus' made humanity drop significantly. That's what the scientists called the virus. There was absolutely no reason behind this virus, none whatsoever. Well... that how the supposed 'scientists' said before everything took a turn for the worst. *SYOC Closed*
1. Stuff

**_MWAHAHAHAHA_****! I finally got an account! Take that, Koreijutsu-shi! :P**

**So yeah, I finally got off my booty and made a stoopid account for fanfiction so I won't be getting on *stealing* Mookiebear12's account anymore. *cries dramatically***

**Then again... Nah, I'll be active on this account way more than hers.**

**Anyways, I've been rambling so lets get on with this...**

* * *

**Prologue Part I**

_The world hasn't seen light in years..._

_It's only been a year and a half since the 'Z-Virus' made humanity drop significantly. That's what the scientists called the virus. There was absolutely no reason behind this virus, none whatsoever. Well... that's what the supposed 'scientists' said before everything took a turn for the worst. _

_People didn't have symptoms, like ones that you would see in zombie movies or television shows. There were no traces of any infection in their blood. However, the virus only effected people that were eighteen and above. No one seventeen and below was infected with the virus, but that was only if they didn't get bit or scratched by anyone who was infected with the 'Z-Virus'._

_Anyone who turned eighteen would awake to their minds seemingly infested with someone else's thoughts. They would have moments of clarity where they would see all the damage they caused, then return to the ville demons in their subconscious._

_This wasn't supposed to turn out like this. No God would so such horrific things to kids, who knew nothing other than what their elders told them. For some people, this new life was perfect for them. Maybe fighting, running, and just breathing was the rush they've looked for their whole lives. Or maybe they came from nothing, no love, no money, and most definitely, no parents in sight. _

_But for others, having this life was practically a living hell. They've lost everything, parents, siblings, relatives, homes, schools, friends... Everything. Kids weren't meant to take care of themselves, that's why they were given parents. Moms and Dads and sometimes even Siblings were the ones to take care of the problems kids had. In this life, kids had to step up and claim their own, find their own food, and make their own shelters._

_And if anything was certain about this new life that kids were having to live for the past year and a half was..._

_There is **NO MERCY** here._

* * *

**Yeah, this was something that Mookie thought of long ago, but she began hating this idea after writing two chapters for it so I decided that I would write it since I liked it a lot. She even helped me with this too! She's the best cousin/best friend ever (AND SHE IS MINE! :3)! Also, I've recently read into 'The Enemy' Series, and let me tell you, they're awesome. Go read 'em if ya haven't! So this story is somewhat based on that series, but this story is... complicated. **

**This story is based all around the fact that "Innocence can be found in a world of evil." So, really through out this story I want to leave you with so many emotions and feelings that you'll BURST! (Not really! DON'T BURST PLEASE!) Imagine that these are just kids dealing with all of this terror around them, but like kids... They manage to turn terror into child innocence. **

* * *

_**Information About This Story:**_

**1\. The time of the story will start in October of 2014. The Z-Virus made its appearance in April of 2013 so yeah... :O**

**2\. It's Autumn, so dress your character accordingly.**

**3\. Choose your weapons wisely. **

**4\. I haven't decide where the setting is, but I know its in America... Probably in Texas, but that doesn't mean that the setting will stay there!**

**5\. Everyone who's surviving is a kid! Remember that!**

**6\. Everyone who's eighteen and above are zombies!... Well... That is what you people are supposed to believe... :P**

_**Rules:**_

**1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus... Meaning, OVERLY PERFECT PEOPLE!**

**2\. Characters must be between the ages of 17 and 5. So that means the highest age you can have is 17 and the lowest age is 5.**

**3\. No fantasy/supernatural characters with superpowers.**

**4\. Follow the format that is given below these rules.**

**5\. Be realistic, please... I am aware of hair dyes, but considering the characters (KIDS no less) have been in apocalyptic world for the past year and a half, I highly doubt the characters had time to dye their hair. And no crazy eye colors either. However, they may have two different eyes colors (since I have a green colored eye and gray colored eye, I figure why not.)**

**6\. Be CREATIVE!**

**7\. Title the subject as Apokalypsis : (OC's Name). So here's an example – Apokalypsis : Richard Callao. Easy and simple, right?**

**8\. Try and go with the setting of the story, okay?**

**9\. The format is on my profile.**

**10\. You can send in more than one character.**

**'KAY! So asks question if confuse and all that jazz!**

* * *

**Here is the format...**

**General Information**

**Full Name: **

**Nickname(s)/Alias: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Birthday: (mm/dd)**

**Hometown: (Where were they born?)**

**Sexuality: (What is their sexual perfence? Bi? Pan? Hetero? Homo?)**

**Virginity: (Are they a virgin? I know they're kids, but... with how me and Mookie's generation is... Kids be poppin' out kids left and right. XD)**

**Appearance Information**

**Height/Weight: (Height in foot and inches, doesn't matter with the weight.)**

**Skin Color: **

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: (FOR THY FEMALES!)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/ect.:**

**Causal Clothes:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Background Information**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Personality and Personal Information**

**Traits: (Just a few words that describe 'em)**

**Personality:**

**Strengths: (Six is the Maxiumn)**

**Weaknesses: (Must be more than strengths or equal to.)**

**Addictions/Vices:**

**Any Fears/Phobias:**

**Any Mental Illness/Disorders?:**

**Any Physical Illness/Disorders?:**

**Any Secrets?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Religions View, if any?: **

**Love Interest:**

**Hobbies: (If they have any...)**

**Character's Theme Song(s): **

**Combat Information**

**Personal Weapon Choice/Preference: **

**Fighting Style:**

**Extra Information**

**Character's Personal Opinion on Avi?: (It doesn't matter if they met or not, I just need their opinion on him.)**

**Other: (In case you want to add anything I might've missed.)**

* * *

**General Information**

**Full Name: **Avian Volkov-Emerson

**Nickname(s)/Alias: **'Avi'

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Nationality: **American

**Ethnicity: **French-Russian

**Birthday: **July 5th

**Hometown: **Macon, Georgia

**Sexuality: **Pansexual

**Virginity: **No... But you'll understand why later.

**Appearance Information**

**Height/Weight: **6'0 / 166 lbs

**Skin Color: **Fair

**Eye Color: **Light Gray

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hairstyle: **Avi's has slightly ruffled hair that goes a little above his shoulders with bangs covering his forehead, framing his face.

**Build/Body Type:** To the naked eye, Avi has a tall and thin, maybe even lanky build. However, with a more observed look, you can see Avi's athletic capabilities hidden inside his lean muscles.

**Breast Size: **NAH!

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/ect.: **He has obtain some scars across his lifetime, but the most notable one is on the right side of his lip. It's just small cut that starts at the side of his lips, and extends upwards a little. He got that from aiding his older brother in fist-fight against three other students and a teacher, which got them sent to a boarding school for trouble boys**. **

**Causal Clothes: **Avi usually wears a large long sleeve plaid flannel shirt (the plaid pattern color's being burgundy, navy, and green) with the sleeves rolled loosely to his forearms with faded dark blue jeans and dark brown steel-toe leather boots. He also wears a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a bronze key on it (it's a key to something) and a black leather wristband on his left arm. (may change)

**Winter Clothes: **Avi wears an army green military jacket over a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue levi jeans and black combat boots. He still wears his necklace and wristband, but has a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck to keep the cold out.

**Background Information**

**Family: Father – **Reinhard Emerson, _Status is Unknown, but Most Likely Dead_. Avi never had a good relationship with his father, who never provided Avi with the proper love and care that child needs from their father. However, Reinhard did treat him better when it came to learning/teaching, calling him the 'Brains' of the Emerson siblings.

**Mother –** Christa Volkov, _Status is Dead_. Christa loved Avi and doted on him. However the disturbing circumstances of her marriage created a mental instability so she would occasionally snap and beg her son to kill her – to point of even giving him a knife just so he could. Avi himself was never/ has never been able to fulfill her request to end her suffering because he loves his mother too much and so he is tormented by guilt. Avi worried about his mother and desired her presence very much. She should have been in her early-to-mid 30's at the time of the apocalypse.

**Eldest Half-Sister– **Phoenix Emerson, _Status is Unknown, but Most Likely Dead_. Avi was the closest to Phoenix, and due to how Phoenix was motherly in a way (only to Avian), Avi basically thought of her as a second mother and desires her presence very much. Phoenix was 24 at the time of the apocalypse.

**Older Half-Brother -** Raine Emerson, _Status is Alive_. Raine was the only sibling Avi could depend on when their father sent them off to a boarding academy to help "fix" troubled boys. Even with Raine's somewhat rough and teasing personality, they are inseparable and if you mess with one, you're messing with the other. He also puts Raine's needs and safety over anything else, including himself.

**Other Older Siblings – **Avi had 3 other older siblings, but he wasn't close to anyone of them like he was to Phoenix or Raine.

Rhett was Phoenix's biological younger brother, and the half-brother of Avi and the triplets. He was Reinhard's and his first wife's second child. Rhett had an inferiority complex to Avi, which led to them having a sour, and very hostile relationship. Rhett was 23 at the time of the apocalypse. _Status: Unknown, but Most Likely Dead._

Quinn, and Trae are Raine's slightly older twin siblings, and they are half-siblings to Avi, Phoenix, and Rhett. They were Reinhard's and his second wife's children. Avi never really spoke to them, and if he did, it was usually would be to Quinn since Trae was extremely perverted, and often teased him with resulted in fights between them, but their relationship was mostly good. Quinn's_ Status: Most Likely Alive, and With Trae. _Trae's_ Status: Most Likely Alive, and With Quinn. _Chances are they could be turned, but unlikely.

***Note**: Phoenix, Rhett, Trae, Quinn, and Raine are Avi's paternal half-siblings.

**History (Before the Apocalypse): **Avi was born in Macon, Georgia to Reinhard Emerson, a very successful government official, and Chirsta Volkov, heiress to a multi-billion dollar company. He is the sixth and youngest child of Reinhard. His mother was force by Reinhard into becoming his bride and then raped her multiple times – which eventually led to Avi's birth. It definitely wasn't easy for Avi, especially with how his father and mother treated him.

Because of her marriage, Chirsta put her son through a lot – such as calling him filthy and begged him to kill her to the point of even giving him a knife for him to use on her. However, she truly did/does love her son, but was simply confused because of her mental instability, and she also called him "gentle" at times of when she didn't snap at him, which were more times than none. Avi grew up thinking he was filthy and unwanted, and that it's his fault that she was in such a miserable and unstable state.

His eldest sister, Phoenix, somewhat changed this way of thinking and even doted on him way more than her other siblings, whom she treated like they didn't really exist unless they got hurt or something, but that wasn't enough for him for his mother would often have fits whenever she thought she was alone. Like her son, who would worry for her and would desire her presence very much, Christa would often worry about Avi and was certainly protective of him, especially when it came to him going away with his other siblings, especially Rhett and the triplets. But because she was unstable, whenever she saw him, she only had even more fits/panic attacks. This was because Avi looked like Reinhard very much (besides the color of his eyes), and the thought of Reinhard resulted in painful memories.

Around the age of eight, his mother tried to drown herself in a lake, and she was almost successful if not for Raine, the youngest of the triplets, and Phoenix jumping in to save her. This incident made Avi blame himself for his mother's failed suicide attempt and developed some trauma from the incident since he couldn't swim at the time. With his eldest brother's mocking jabs that Avi was useless and unwanted didn't help matters at all. Around the same time, Raine's somewhat began getting closer to Avi, but Avi still started to withdrew into himself.

Years later, with Avi at 13, both him and Raine were sent to a boarding school to help "fix" troubled boys by their father. This was because both Raine and himself physically injured a teacher and sent three other boys to the hospital after they were bullying and physically harming Quinn while the teacher just sat back and watched. Trae would have been sent as well since he helped his younger brothers beat the teacher and students, but both Avi and Raine lied and convince the police that he took no part in it.

With Avi staying at the academy, Avi didn't talk to anyone and he surely didn't interact with anyone, besides Raine, who was always by his side, and became somewhat closed-in, and lost interest in doing anything, unless Aiden talked him into it. That was until the apocalypse broke out when Avi was 14 years old, almost 15, while Raine himself was newly turned 15.

**Personality and Personal Information**

**Traits:** Quiet, Self-Loathing, Brooding, Apathetic, Manipulative, Intelligent, Observant, Lazy, Patient, Child-Like, Gentle, and Clingy.

**Personality: **Avi is usually described as a loner, brooding, quiet, lazy, and apathetic. He isn't shy per say, nor is his silence due to lack of self-confidence (he has rather plenty), it's just that he seems like he never cares about what is happening around him at all. Usually, Avi is the one who sits back and listen to what's going on, and often make keen observations, even though he seems like he could care less. Adding to that, he usually remains calm and cool under most situations, and rarely panics when tensions are high. Furthermore, he is shown to be a very great listener, and honestly doesn't mind listening to people talk or ramble about their past and such. He's creative, crafty, intelligent, clever, and very quick-witted with a sharp tongue – especially when and if he gets angry. However, Avi doesn't have a short fuse and is very patient with people so it's relatively rare to even see him angry or angered. In most instances, he wouldn't like to resort to violence immediately, but if someone keeps "pushing his buttons" so to speak, he will resort to violence, going as far as to break everything in sight when he's extremely angered. Avi's anger isn't the normal kind, he tends hold back his a lot of his negative emotions until he just… explodes. That's just the best way to put it his anger. Even though he's described as apathetic (to certain extents, he is), he does care about the safety of the people he's with, but puts his family's (such as Raine's) safety, needs, and welfare before anything else, including himself. He's very mature for his age and really is intelligent so he usually knows what he's talking and is very observant. He's very aware of his surroundings, and always notices the little things in people or places, but he often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Raine's safety is potentially at risk. However, despite all of this, he still does lack motivation and is lazy enough to do almost nothing, but sleep or do things he likes (that is if he's not feeling lazy). When he's not lazy, or apathetic, he tends to have morbid, self-loathing, and brooding tendencies brought on by his mother, who helped with his belief that he's filthy, ignorant, and unwanted. When he was younger, he put his free time to great use, and he still does sometimes. His free time usually included reading books and studying various forms of art, cooking/learning new recipes, and music, becoming a virtuoso on piano and guitar (more so on the piano). He has a liking to composing something that comes passionately and he enjoys listening to a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, chillstep, but he dislikes country. At Avi's best, he is extremely caring, understanding, selfless and helpful, nearly always willing to lend a helping hand when it's needed the most, but he just has a hard time expressing himself and with his mental disorder, that doesn't help matters either. He really is gentle, and is very clingy at heart, which might shock most people should he get attached to them, especially with children to which a child-like innocence will come out and he becomes almost like a kid. He could also appear to be gentleman-like to some people, especially with girls that are very younger than him, and is respectful of people's wishes and such. He also learned how to be a master manipulator and actor. He can easily set up or turn situations into his favor with just a few words and actions, and can easily fake emotions down to the simplest smile. He's also a... *censored* and a *censored*.

**Strengths: **

*Avi is observant, and is very aware of his surroundings, so he can easily read people and at least try to predict their next move.

*Avi has quick reflexes and excellent agility.

*Combined with his reflexes, and agility, Avi is a solid hand-to-hand fighter, due to him being introduce to kickboxing and Jujutsu by the triplets (Mostly by Raine).

*Avi has naturally quiet footsteps and is very fast on his feet. He can out-run most people in a matter of seconds.

*Master manipulator and actor if he needs to be.

*Avi is a crafty and creative fellow.

**Weaknesses:**

*Avi isn't... what you would call "unstable", but he could possible snap if provoked a lot.

*Avi isn't that physically strong, but he can hit and return hits with ease, just with not that much power since he has about average strength of a boy his age. He's most known for his speed, reflexes, and agility rather than his strength.

*Avi doesn't easily trust others, even when they prove themselves to be trusted. This is often due to how he's a loner.

*Avi holds in his negative emotions to the point where they are a danger to his health because once he snaps, he snaps.

*Avi often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where someone's (whom he cares about) safety is potentially at risk.

* You'll find out soon...

**Addictions/Vices: **None

**Any Fears/Phobias: **None, besides his father and two other people.

**Any Mental Illness/Disorders?: **Mild Schizotypal Personality Disorder

**Any Physical Illness/Disorders?: **None.

**Any Secrets?: **He has a lot of secrets that he'll be taking to his grave. Literally.

**Likes: **Winter, sleep (loves to sleep), cooking, baking, music, art, anime/manga, children, spicy and sweet food, kickboxing, jujutsu, running, cars (he actually has a wide variety of knowledge for cars), learning new things, and learning new recipes for foods.

**Dislikes: **Heat, the sun, someone disrespecting or abusing girls (he had to put up with it for years because of his father), criminals, the Zombies, bitter-sweet food, someone teasing him, someone worried about him, someone speaking of his mother (he'll probably will flip out, this is the fastest way to get him angered), assholes, country music, and any kind of chocolate (you wouldn't like chocolate either after what he's experienced... It's fucked up... *shivers*).

**Religious views, if any?: **Avi was never one to be religious, until the apocalypse occurred. He believes that Satan has to exist and that no God would do such horrific things.

**Love Interest:** Avi doesn't understand the meaning of 'love'. Actually, he has a pretty twisted and sick idea of how you're supposed to love so... I feel bad for whoever wants this guy as a love interest. *Shivers*

**Hobbies: **Avi loves music, and actually learned how to play guitar and piano before he went to the academy. He even learned how to cook/bake to which he cooks/bakes exceptionally well, and loves learning new recipes, even with the zombies around and he loves drawing/sketching. His brother, Raine, taught him kickboxing and jujutsu around 11 and has been training him ever since.

**Character's Theme Song(s): **I the Mighty - Cutting Room Floor

As Tall As Lions - Circles

**Combat Information**

**Personal Weapon Choice/Preference: **He used his mother's knife for the time being until he left the academy where he found a machete sometime later. But usually, he tries to keep it to bladed weapon since they don't require a lot of strength, and if he were to find a gun, it would be his "last resort weapon"

**Fighting Style: **While being capable of taking on opponents, Avi will never rush into a battle to leave room for his own mistakes – unless he really needs to do so out of desperation. Avi's style often relies on counter-offense, allowing his opponents to strike first, so he can expose a weak or blind spot to take advantage of them pretty quickly. He would prefer not to have a fight that lasts longer than thirty seconds or so, this ensures that his opponents have little to no chance of turning the tide of battle in their favor. In most instances, he would adopt stealth and sneak attacks, as opposed to direct confrontation. However, if he can't do that, he'll take advantage of any opportunity that is laying around for him, including the use of the environment he's surrounded by. However, he is a skilled fighter, it's just that he's probably the fastest fighter rather than the strongest fighter.

**Other:** Avi usually had his MP3 player with him at all times, and is usually seen with it, even when he's asleep.

* * *

***Note: I added more Avi's personality so you guys can get a more better feel to him, though he still is incomplete.**

***Another Note: Aiden's new name will be "Raine", and Lilith's new name will be "Quinn".**

**Later~!**


	2. Prologue Continued & List

**So, I don't even know what to say here... Usually Mookie types these here author's notes. I mean, I've typed a few author's notes before, but now... it feels awkward... Oh well! I'll figure out what to say after the prologue is done...? **

**Enjoy... I guess...**

* * *

**Prologue Part II**

_September 14th, 2011..._

The long September twilight faded into night. Woodland Boys Academy lay enveloped in darkness, besides the dim light of the moon that shone through fleecy clouds. Boys of all ages were still outside, enjoying themselves as the day began to meet dusk.

In the center of the academy, laid only a two story building with a few windows here and there. It was an old building, kind of looked like it was built in the Victorian Era. Inside it was well-kept and very clean.

_Too _clean, to be precise.

"Why do we have to stay here? Me and Avi didn't do anything, other than protect Quinn!" A voice echoed throughout the walls of the old building known as the Administration Building.

If one were to follow the sound of the voice, they would find two young boys behind a young women with black hair and cold green eyes inside a room on the second floor.

The two boys strikingly resembled each other in more ways than one with both having hair that was dark as the night, fair skin, and handsome features. There was no doubt that those two boys were brothers, and it was clear who was the older one.

The older one was a good three inches taller than his brother, who was somewhere around 5'7, and had eyes that almost resembled the color of honey, but as of now they were sparked with anger and frustration.

However, the younger one looked... timid as he looked around the room with slight curiosity in his light gray eyes. His ruffled black hair was considerably longer that his brother's, but only going a little above his shoulders as opposed to his brother who had his unruly hair cut slightly shorter.

"I know, Raine. I know, and I promise I'll come get you both out at the end of the year." The young woman replied, "But you two have to stay here until I can work things out with our... _father_..." The last word held nothing, but distaste as Raine, the older one, scoffed.

"I don't want to stay here, Phoenix! I wanna go back home with you, to see Trae and Quinn!" Raine growled, his eyes growing more fierce by the minute as he turned towards his younger half-sibling. But before he could get a word out, Phoenix sent a glare over to him, like a mother would do her child if they did something bad or wrong.

"Don't you dare get Avi involved in this." She scowled, her eyes growing even colder, if that was possible.

"But he feels just how I feel about this stupid arrangement!" Raine protested, only for the door to the room opened, making him pull his younger brother behind him as he glared at the person with disgust and anger.

"Hello," A woman in her mid-to-late 30's greeted the siblings as she walked inside the room with a 'perfect' and presentable smile, making the wrinkles on her face even more see-able as she stood in front of the siblings. "My name is Mrs. Storton. I am the councilor of the school." She took a moment, before setting her eyesight towards Phoenix, who raised an eyebrow at the action a little. "I believe we spoke on the phone, Ms. Emerson."

"Yes, we did." Phoenix said, smiling a little as she continued to speak, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. These are my younger brothers, Raine, the taller one and Avian, the short one."

"Hello, Raine, Avian." Mrs. Storton said, a 'warm' smile on her face as she held her hand towards either of the brothers for a hand-shake.

Raine continued to glared at the older woman, before stomping out of the room, slamming the door as he left while Avi stared owlishly at the woman's hand, moving a bit closer to his older sister, not having even the slightest intent of shaking it, let alone touching it.

"Heh..." Phoenix gave off an awkward chuckle, "I'm sorry for their behavior. Usually, they're not like this..."

_Yes, we are... _Avi thought, but decided to keep quiet about the comment.

"It's quite alright, they'll get used to things around here soon enough." The woman stated with a hint of confidence in her voice.

"And what if we don't?" Avi interjected sharply, glaring at the woman with a slight hint of annoyance in his gray orbs. It was the first time he spoke that day, and he had to stay in a car with Raine and Phoenix for almost 10 hours...

"A-Avian... Just go find our brother. Me and Mrs. Storton have a lot to discuss..." Phoenix said, in somewhat of commanding voice that she usually had, making Avi sigh lowly with a slight frown on his face, walking out of the room less dramatically than their brother.

It didn't take Avi long to find his brother. It was actually quite easy, if Avi had to be honest. All he had to do was walk out of the building, and turn to his left, just in time to see his brother sitting down on bench, watching boys of all ages hang out or play sports with each other as the night came. With hands deep inside his dark jean's pockets, Avi causally strolled over to his older brother, sitting down next to him without a word like usual.

The thirteen year old figured that his brother needed the silence among them. Sometimes, the silence helped more than talking.

It was at least 10 minutes before Raine turned to his younger brother, a somewhat melancholy look upon his face as he asked, "Do you think that we'll be able to get out at the end of the year like Phoenix promised?"

Avi began to recall the conversation he had with their father that morning. He knew that it was unlikely she would be able to, not with what his father said to him. But he settled for one word that would at least bring Raine back to his teasing and somewhat rough self.

"Maybe."

* * *

_Present..._

A now sixteen year old Avi stood in front of the mirror of the old rundown academy that he and his brother had been staying at since the start of the apocalypse. He had changed a lot since then. He had grew at least five inches, making him stand at six-foot and the scar on his lip had slightly faded away, but it was still there. To the naked eye, he looked tall, thin, and lanky especially with his clothes on, but there were definitely athletic capabilities hidden inside his lean muscles.

His black hair was slightly ruffled now, and it still went a little bit above his shoulder while his bangs covered his forehead, still framing his face.

The only thing that didn't change were his eyes. They were still the same old light gray they had been since birth, and he was thankful his eyes were the same as his mother's and not like his father's which were a bright, sickly shade of green.

Avi inwardly shivered at the thought of his father, shaking his head a little to churn the disgust brewing inside his stomach. Slowly, he finished putting on his gray cardigan over his black v-neck, stopping to fix his dark blue jeans a little before walking out of the bathroom to deal with the brand new day of the hell that every kid below eighteen had to lived in for the past year and a half.

* * *

**Alright, here are the characters I have gotten after a few weeks of waiting. **

Dean Woods – **enarmonios**

Emmeline Harper – **AddictedToAngelic**

Christian Evan Taylor – **ShinBP**

Saiorse May Price – **kitsunelover300**

Kyden Zeathe – **Kuro13Dead**

Alexander Schneider – **East Keeper**

Eveline Adelaide Delacroix – **just-add-a-dash-of- savvy**

September Quinn-Young –** imea619**

Genesis Anders – **SeraphimLilith**

Soran Daniel Jameson –** Bluefoot**

Yui Amane – **Awesome D.T **

Scar Lucifer Xaren –** Scar4Life**

Henry Cousland – **silentswords**

Samira Rose Maxwell -** Mookiebear12**

Nia May Maxwell -** Mookiebear12**

**Yeah, seems like a lot doesn't it? Eh, oh well…**

**I'm still waiting on characters.**

**'Kay I'm done.**

***Aiden's name has been changed to Raine and Lilith's name has been changed to Quinn.**


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Note: That moment when you just can't sleep... and so you just start writing/typing until the sun comes up... and then start editing until the sun goes down... Yep...Seems legit, doesn't it?**

**Anyway, this chapter would've been up sooner, but I got hit by an illness called "Lazy as Fuck" and recovering from it was a very hard and very long, painful process. :'D From now on, I will try my best to get a chapter out every month or so (this will also apply to Mookie and her stories since she broke her wrist in a ATV accident, so yeah... I'm helping her with her stories too). Honestly... I'm kinda worried about this story, I'm scared a few people won't like it after reading it... *sighs* **

**And I've decided that the story will start in Missouri, United States and I also decided to change Aiden's name to "Raine" and Lilith's name to "Quinn". **

**And I also changed Avi's causal clothing so...**

**And I also been playing a lot of zombie and first-person shooter games this might seem like a combination of games.**

**Yeah... ENJOY! ****XD**

* * *

**I**

**Past and Present**

* * *

_August 21st, 2011_

_"You remember to text your cousin, right?"_

_"Avi, even though she's from my mother's side, doesn't mean she's just my cousin. She's yours as well. And, yeah, as if I would forget."_

_"You actually would. I wouldn't be surprised if you were doing it right now." Avi could see that his elder sister froze on the other end. He could almost feel a blush lighting up her cheeks as he knew she began searching for the device._

_Avi also knew that Phoenix really hated how well her youngest brother knew her sometimes. "Whatever, Avi." Avi smiled a little bit as he could feel the irritation in her voice as she began going on about a new design she had for his mother's company. Even though, his mother was the heiress to Volkov Incorporation, his mother was far too unstable to contribute to the incorporation._

_So he and his eldest sister devise a plan, in which Phoenix would submit new architecture plans to the incorporation impersonating his mother. However, his mother knew of the plan, but didn't seem to mind... or she just didn't particularly care. Avi decided to go with the former._

_The twelve year old then realize that Phoenix was still talking; he smiled sheepishly as he said, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"_

_He could hear Phoenix groan on the other end. "Of course you weren't paying attention. Well, whatever. So when are you and your mother leaving?"_

_Avi glanced down at his alarm clock near his bedside. The bright blue digital number's showing _2:45_. "At 3, and it's 2:45 now."_

_"Considering you know how we high class people are, I'm sure your mother doesn't want to be even a minute late, so make sure she is ready and that you've got everything pack since you'll be staying there for a few days."_

_Avi rolled his eyes a little, "Yes, _mother_ – Oh wait, you're my sister, so yes, sister dear."_

_"Not funny. Goodbye, Avi." Even though she said those words, Avi could hear the the slightest of amusement in her usual cold and stern voice._

_"Goodbye." Avi said, ending the call there and sighing lowly. The phone wasn't even his, but his other sister, Quinn, gave him her cell phone because neither she nor her twins thought it was safe for him to be alone with his mother. He slipped the phone into the back pocket of his brown jeans, also slipping on a black cardigan over his white V-neck, and hurried out his bedroom and down the hallway, but not before grabbing a pair of his favorite black slip-ons on the way out._

_Avi smiled a little when no one was in the hallway at the time, and glanced down at the wooden floor. He took a little jump and slid the last few feet to his mother's door. However, his sock-covered feet carried him just a bit too far and he fell flat on his back with an audible thud, though he gritted his teeth so he won't make a noise as he closed his eyes, letting out an annoyed and somewhat pained exhale out._

_After a few seconds, Avi heard the door to his mother's room open quietly as if the occupant was afraid what laid behind the door, and he completely froze in place. "A-Avian...?" he heard his mother say softly. "Are you alright...?"_

_Avi sat up slowly, keeping his head down, afraid that his mother would go into fit at the mere sight of him. "I'm alright, mother. Are you...ready to go?" He lifted his head only a little, just to see if he had been hearing things._

_He wasn't. She was there, staring down at him with eyes that resembled his very own._

_His mother was just angelically beautiful as always. She didn't even look a day over 20. Her silky-smooth pale blond hair reached her waist, beautifully as ever and her translucent skin was perfect and flawless – it remind Avi of swans, alabaster, or even porcelain. Even though Avi had the same colored eyes as her, hers were an intriguing color: they were looked as if they were silver, but flecked with the flintiest hints of white. She was dress in her usual, oversized lavender sweater, and white jeans._

_He quickly put his head back down, his voice caught in his throat as he stared down at his slip-ons that he must've let go when he fell._

_"Ah... Yes..." Avi heard shuffling before he felt a cold, yet very soft hand under his chin, before he was met with light gray orbs that resembled his own completely full of concern. "Where did you get this bruise?"_

Bruise...? What brui-

_Avi hissed in discomfort when he felt those same cold fingers touch the side of his mouth._

Oh... That bruise... I can't tell her about what happen with me and Rhett. I should went to Quinn and asked her to help conceal the bruise... Well, on the bright side, the triplets helped me give him a lovely scar. Haha...

_"It's nothing, mother. I was in the garden with Trae and Quinn and ended up falling off one of the trees while trying to get Quinn's newest kitten since it escape from her room." Avi lied swiftly, but from the look of her face told him that she knew he was lying from the moment the words came out of his mouth. However, she just simply ignored the lie._

_"Ah...what a gentle little boy you are..." Christa said softly and timidly, affectionately running her hand through his hair._

_"Mother," Avi address in a soft tone, still afraid that she'll have a fit, but was clearly happy to have his mother's affection. "We have to leave..."_

_Her hand halted its movement, eyes fluttering. "Oh...that's right." Immediately she stood up, taking her son's hand as she did so, and pulling slightly._

_With his mother's help, Avi stood up, his mother's fingers still entwine with his. "…You can let go mother." He said as he stared at their entwined hands._

_"I know." The tone in her voice was still timid, but simple. _

_"Okay then."_

_Before Avi had a chance to say more, one of his mother's personal servants, a man that seemed to be in his early 20's, came from out of his mother's room with her luggage, bowing slightly. "Milady…" He smiled gently, eyes closed as he bowed. However, once he opened his eyes, his chocolate orbs widen slightly when they fell upon Avi. But he quickly gained his composure, nodding to Avi and smiling warmly at him before turning his attention towards Christa. "Avi's luggage is inside the car, just like you asked. We need to be going now."_

_"Alright… Thank you, Kay."_

_"Thank you for the praise, Milady." The butler once again bowed, a few locks of blonde hair falling from his ear and into his eyes. "Ah… Seems like I'll need a haircut…" Kay mumbled, taking a lock of hair and slipping it behind his ear yet again. "Let's leave, shall we?"_

_The mother and son duo followed the butler (with Avi now having his slip-ons on, of course) downstairs, and outside of the estate where a 2008 Honda Accord waited outside. Kay popped opened the small truck, putting the remaining luggage inside the surprisingly large space, and closing it without a single word._

_He then, opened the back passenger door, waiting for both Christa and Avi to settle inside the leather seats, before closing the door gently and began settling himself inside the driver's seat in the front._

_"It'll probably take about 50 minutes to reach the estate, if the traffic isn't that high. Do you wish to play any music, Milady?"_

_"Only if Avian wants to..."_

_Avi was silent for a second, before he mumbled "...It does not matter..." Avi then took a moment, thinking about his music taste and then comparing it to his mother's taste of music. _As long as it's not country, it doesn't matter. But what about mother's taste… Perhaps she like classical...?

_Kay looked at the rear view mirror, seeing Avi's eyebrows furrowed as he somewhat tried to figured out his mother's taste of music. Kay chuckled inwardly before he began to fiddle with the radio, settling for a station that seemed to be having some kind of piano marathon. "Is this fine?"_

_"Yes." Avi answered weakly, thankful that Kay helped him out, staring out the window as they began their journey. He looked over at his mother, seeing a happy, but timid smile on her features before he continued staring out the window._

_He and his mother sat in comfortable silence, letting the soft sounds of the piano fill the car as they left the Emerson estate. Avi admired the view of everything as they began to leave the buildings and streetlights for forest and trees. _Maybe... This won't be bad...

_If only he had known that would be the last time he would see his mother forever._

* * *

_October 20th, 2014 (Present)_

Avi sat up off the make-shift bed (which was really only a pallet of blankets and sheets), his light gray orbs deprived of any livelihood as he exhaled softly, falling back down onto his make-shift bed with his forearm covering his eyes. "Why can't I ever get a peaceful rest…?" He mumbled, sighing heavily as he sat up once more, scanning the other pallet of blankets just to see if Raine, his older brother, would be on them, asleep and neglecting his guard duty. However, he soon realized that his brother wouldn't be that ignorant and care-free. After all, they practically lived in the academy, which was always surrounded by vile demons that had a ravishing desire for flesh, especially human.

The young man plucked his earphones out of his ears, the soothing sounds of classical music going away as he powered down his MP3 player (it relied on batteries, which he was thankful he still had) and stood up, putting on a pair of faded dark jeans so he wouldn't walk around in just boxers and a black tank top. He also searched around for a belt, since the jeans were slightly baggy around his waist. Once he found one, he put it in the loops, and secured it tightly, but not so much that it would hurt, around his waist. Satisfied, he began his hunt for one of his favorite flannel shirts, one that had a burgundy, navy, and a forest green plaid pattern. It wasn't the long before he found the shirt he desired, hidden underneath some books he had brought with him in this small, and quite frankly plain room.

He buttoned the shirt quickly (only leaving the first two buttons undone) and rolled the sleeves up loosely to his elbows. The shirt was kind of big on him, but he didn't care as he put on a pair of dark brown leather steel-toe boots handed down to him by his older brother. He then began combing (he was NOT an animal. He had standards, man.) his hair until it was it's usual slightly ruffled style before he just sat back down on the bed, going up under his pillow and pulling out a leather sheathe knife.

He had this knife since he was eight, and don't even get him started about how he was able to conceal it from the academy. It was hard and painful, especially with the weekly inspections that the academy used to do, before everything went to hell.

The first few days were incredible difficult, with how those who were infected with the 'Z-Virus' had no traces of infection in their blood and shown no symptoms, until the very last minute of turning into the demons that now walk the earth, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But soon, kids learned how to step up, and claim their own, find their own food, and find their own shelters while the adults began losing their minds and succumb to the vile demons in their subconsious.

He sighed deeply, remembering all the death and gore around him from that dark time before unsheathing the knife. The fixed clip blade was well at 7 inches, and it was definitely comfortable to wield because of the front and back quillons, if Avi had to guess. The overall length was 11 inches, giving Avi plenty of room for the cocobolo wood handle. Avi stared at the knife blankly, admiring its beauty. He saw something wet land on the stainless steel blade, only to realize that he was crying before wiping the tears away from his eyes as he thought of his beautiful mother. The same one that gave him this very knife.

_Mother… Oh, how I would give anything to see you one more time even if it's just for a mere second. But that's not possible because you're gone and I… I'm all alone in this cruel world with Raine…_

"Avian, get in here!"

The sound of his older brother's deep, but smooth voice made him snap right back into reality. Avi quickly sheathe the blade, running out the room with quick and quiet steps.

The musky, yet strangely soothing scent of paper and worn leather penetrated Avi's senses as he ran over towards a tall, and slim, but lean young man (about 3 inches taller than him) with black hair and fair skin that resembled his own. The only difference was that the young male had his hair tied up in a messy bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back and his eyes resembled the color of honey. His choppy bangs covered most of his forehead, with some going down to his cheeks and nose, and he had some stands tucked behind his ears so they wouldn't go into eyes. He only had on a long sleeve gray henley shirt along with faded blue jeans and dark combat boots.

"What's goin-" The sounds of all too familiar groans made Avi become silent as an impaired feeling built inside his stomach, though he refused to show it. Instead, he held all emotion he was feeling behind a well-built mask.

He could hear his brother, Raine sigh loudly, "Prants is trying to get in through the window over there."

With a motion of his hand, Raine pointed over to a somewhat-barricaded window where Avi could make out a dead bald man, probably in his late-fifties, trying his damnest to get inside the room, but was stop by the rest of the barricade that he wasn't able to tear down. His blue plaid flannel shirt was torn and dirty and some spots on his skin had long decayed, showing off bone, and muscles as he continued to break the barricade. It was only a matter of time before he ended up inside the room that used to be known at the old library.

Avi quickly observed him with cold eyes, "Then he's gotten braver... They must be running out of food." Avi thought out loud, sighing a little as he ran a hand through his hair. _If anything, we should leave now._

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be here. We've cleared out a lot of the zombies, especially the mutated ones over the past year…" Raine stated, walking a little closer to the window where a dead-Prants was._ "_Even though I would suggest killing him, it looks like he's got the advantage at this point with being able to drag one of us out the window before we're able to actually kill him. We'll leave him and head out earlier than expected." Raine said, "No point in just sittin' around here. The grown-ups are clearly getting hungry and sooner or later, more are gonna come here looking for food."

Avi hummed – or grunted in agreement, while he and Raine began gathering up what little they had. Luckily, before the Z-virus, there were boys of all ages here at Woodland Academy so it was quite easy for the brothers to gather clothing and necessities around the year and a half they stayed here. But now, it was time to leave because if Prants was able to get inside their barricaded sanctuary, then only more will come, especially the mutated ones.

"Duct tape…check… Matches…check… Flashlight… check…Batteries…check…" Raine began to check off everything they had, and ration out what things they had into two separate worn-out leather backpacks they used a lot.

"Where will we go?"

Raine's head piped up after hearing his brother, taking a moment to think before smiling. "We'll head towards our old home town. Our dad was a part of the government so I bet dad, and the town are completely zombie proof...Probably." He said, muttering the last word before throwing one of the backpacks at Avi once he finished putting it together.

Avi caught the backpack with ease, putting it down on the floor with a slightly annoyed facial expression. "Do you _honestly _think it'll be safe there?" Avi asked sharply, throwing a black leather bomber jacket towards him.

Raine only smiled more at his brother's pessimistic behavior as he easily caught the jacket. "Well, we better figure that out. We haven't left the school in months, who knows what's on the outside." Avi's eyes narrowed at the statement while his older brother smirked, "Besides, little brother, as long as you're traveling with me… You get company with a show."

Avi scoffed at his brother's comment, rolling his eyes. "Whatever… Anyways, from my observations, the remaining zombies seem to stay around the old cafeteria so we need to stay away from that wing."

"Right."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew... Even though it's not a lot, I hope you at least enjoyed it. :D **

**Please review, and tell me your opinions and stuff. It helps me improve as a writer. :P**

**AND HEY! Go back to the previous chapter, and look to see if your character made it! :) Even though I probably didn't list your character, I'm most likely will still use them... Just not as much as you think.**

**Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Five days later, I present you Chapter Two of Apokalypsis! Anyways, the rating of this story might go up to Mature, but for now I'll try to keep it at the T rating. **

**Now for the reviews:**

**ShinBP - **Hey, don't worry, Shin... You might get good at left-handed dribbling someday. Yeah, Mookie can tell you all about stress, just don't let it get to ya', okay? And it's okay that you're a little cranky... Stress can cause people to be cranky, ya' know? I feel as if I wanted to let you guys know more of Avi's past, since Avi is probably the most secretive character in this story, and I wasn't kidding about how Avi has secrets that he will take to his grave... Anyways, I actually had half of the first chapter typed before any of you sent me characters so that's why no character, besides Avi and Raine were introduced. No one's been PM-ing you? Hmm... Tragic. *insert tragic sad face here*  
**Kuro13Dead - **Thank you, Kuro. I glad you're likin' Avi since he's such a *cough* _fucked-up_ *cough* sweetheart. As I've stated before, Avi is probably the most secretive-est character in the entire story, and even if he does die (which is highly likely. The same goes for all the characters – No. One. Is. Safe.), you probably will still find out his secrets that he's oh-so desperate to hide, which also will beg the question of why he doesn't like sharing his past... only bits and pieces of it? Right, RIGHT?!  
**Pandoradox – **Avi only becomes a troublemaker when he's with his siblings (especially the triplets) XP, and yeah, he's a smooth-talker, but only when he needs to be. As I've stated before, Avi is a very secretive character and absolutely hates talking about his past, so really the only way you would gain information about him is by flashbacks and his journal that he keeps. Well, Avi and Raine have tried to clear the school multiple times with the help of some other boys, but the other boys... "opted out" so to speak when they couldn't take it anymore. Living in apocalyptic world takes a toll on the mind and soul... or was it body? Well, whatever, and in response to that last question directed to Raine – He's not one to watch movies or T.V shows. Really, the only thing he watches is anime, and that's if there is nothing better to do.:P  
**enarmonios –** Thank you, and yeah, I'm trying to be realistic as possible, but I will occasionally add in clichés (usually funny), since I am not one for very dark writing. Thanks for the review, and I hope that this chapter will be satisfying. :)  
**just-add-a-dash-of-savvy – **Thanks. I wouldn't say that. I mean, I think I do write pretty well (at least to the point of where people can understand and it's not all over the place like some stories that I've read on here), but there are a whole bunch of SYOC writers who are a lot better than me. But, thanks for the compliment... it is a compliment, right?  
**Awesome D.T -** See this is why you must pay attention, DT... Thinking Raine was a girl... He doesn't even like girls! :P Sad? No, Avi was not sad. He was depressed. Empty? Hell. Yes. Why, thank you DT. I was trying to give you an image of a haunted, yet beautiful woman mostly because that's how I see Christa. Well, why do you think both Avi and Kay were acting cautious and gentle around Christa? Both of them were worried that Christa would go into a fit. To be honest, I'm not even _ready_ to write Avi's past emotional traumas, but since I'm the writer, I kinda have too. :'( Also, Avi's family loves cars and enjoys driving fast. If the apocalypse didn't happen, Avi would have a hobby of collecting cars. Also, the Emerson family only uses sports and luxurious cars for special occasions. :P No, you can't have my baby, Kay. :3 He's all mine, and you can't take him. Avi actually has six siblings, though they are all his half-siblings. Five are from his father, and One is from his mother (I did not list his mother's first child as his sibling, mainly because he does not think of "Psycho Blondie" as his older sister.) From his father, Phoenix is the oldest, followed by Rhett, and then Trae, Quinn, and Raine. However, if you add Avi's half-sibling from his mother, then it'll be like this: Phoenix, Rhett, "Psycho Blondie" (This is what I call her, but her name shall be a secret...for now.), Trae, Quinn, Raine, and then there is Avi.

^_^; I'll be sure to keep that in mind, DT...*Mumbles inaudibly* This chick is psychotic...just like "Psycho Blondie". :')

**Woah... 6 reviews... I'm quite surprise. (As you can see, I set quite low expectations for myself when it comes to story writing.)**

**Now let's see about the views, and such... *insert le gasp* Oh...My...Goddess (bet you were expecting God, weren't you? XD)... I got 608 views... 15 Followers... and 8 Favorites...?! *Jumps around like an idiot...* Thanks, guys. **

**Alright... I'm done. I'm sorry for wasting that precious little time of yours. Enjoy the read as it's longer than the previous chapter.**

* * *

**II**

**Escape and Keeping Innocence**

* * *

_October 20th, 2014_

Avi opened the door, with his 11 inch knife poised in position. He sighed (though quietly) in relief, when the dark hallway appear to have nothing dangerous inside, besides a few blood strains here and there, but they were very old. He turned on his flashlight (it was attached to one of his straps of the leather backpack), and cautiously walked out of his suppose 'home', as Raine closed the door after he himself walked out, now equipped with wooden baseball bat. The bat was quite old, but it got the job done quickly with Raine's overall fitness and strength.

"Okay... We have to head outside since they probably won't be any of the infected." Avi stated quietly as he looked around with cold, light gray eyes, his knife still in his hand. You could never be too careful, especially with how the youngest Emerson siblings lived in an academy that was nearly always surrounded by the living dead; despite the fact the two boys easily killed multiple occupants of Woodland Academy for troubled boys.

Raine nodded silently, turning on his flashlight that was attached to one of the straps of his own leather backpack and took the lead. The light of the flashlights helped the Emerson brothers' vision as they began walking down the long abandoned dark halls, with Raine's honey color eyes seemingly resembling a brutal and violent killer. His usual teasing and care-free personality had quickly been replaced by something dark and sinister. It was replace by a person who wasn't bound by morality and intended to do whatever that was necessary for his and younger brother's survival.

After what seemed like minutes, but really only seconds, Raine and Avi came across a large hole. The floors there had long given out, and was primarily used to reach the first floor, without having to use the stairs, which were way too loud and could possibly alert dangerous guests.

Both brothers crouched down, and focus their hearing to see if any predators were inside the bedroom below them. As a precaution, Avi knocked on the dirty hard wood floors at least three times, letting the sound echo throughout the first floor. After a minute or two of silence, the brothers deemed it safe when they only heard the sounds of the breaths they took.

"Ladies first." Raine whispered, playfully hitting his brother's shoulder with a teasing smirk on his face.

Avi rolled his eyes (mumbling "Says the one with long, girlish hair…" under his breath), as he sheathed his knife and dropped down inside the hole as quietly as he could muster. His dark brown boots hit the hardwood floors with only a soft thud, which he was quite thankful for. Not even a second later, he heard his brother drop down from the ceiling, and land right next to him with little to no noise, just like Avi, and gave a toothy grin. Avi rolled his eyes once more, and began walking quietly towards the door, but a low, yet audible growlish sound made him and his brother freeze in place. The growling noise was just beyond the door of the bedroom, followed by dragging footsteps.

"Goddammit...there are Growlers." Avi heard Raine hissed, before he felt a cold hand grab his shoulder, pushing him towards the wardrobe in the far right-handed side of the room. "Get in." Without much of a choice, Avi was pushed inside the rather large wardrobe to hide, while Raine hid underneath the dusty, and bloody bed in the room just as something came inside the room, the low, but audibly growling leaving its horribly disfigured lips multiple times.

This was what Avi and Raine considered to be a Growler. Its face was completely skewed and scarred (so much that neither of the brothers could recognized the person it used to be), as it began walking all around in the room, imitating a low growling noise. Avi knew that it would start searching every nook and cranny of the room, hungry desire for the human flesh as it hadn't had any for a long time, because of the growl that it would emit every once and a while.

Even though Growlers had no eyesight, it was their inhuman strength and enhanced hearing that made them very dangerous as they were best to be avoided at all cost. Direct attacks will most likely end up with a Growler feasting on their attacker, however, with quick and quiet attacks, the attacker could easily kill a Growler; especially if they decapitated the head, severed the spinal cord, or destroy the brain.

Avi knew that Raine couldn't possible try to kill it with the old baseball bat, as it would probably break, but then again, with its weak armor on its upper face (caused by the virus skewing and scarring the face) would be gone, and then it could be easily killed with any blunt or bladed objects. However, you still had to be cautious, unless you wanted to end up as a meal.

As Avi peered through the crack of the wardrobe's slightly open doors (it was quite cramped inside, so he was careful not to make any noise as he look, as Growlers were extremely sensitive to sound.), Avi could see the Growler's back as it slowly, but surely headed towards the bed.

The very same bed that Raine hid underneath.

Even though, Avi wouldn't admit it loud out (hell, he didn't even act like it), panic had set inside Avi. But, he chose to keep a calm and cool head in this bad situation. By opening the doors very slowly, he quickly, but quietly climbed out, slight sweat tinkling down his neck. He crept closely to the Growler, with his fixed bladed knife poised in his left hand.

Without warning, the Growler turned around (it was at that moment, Avi realized he stepped on something that made a very slight _crunch_.); just as the sixteen year old boy was closing in for the kill. Avi huffed, and brought the knife under the Growler's chin; piercing the roof of the mouth and going up inside the brain, just as the Growler tackled him onto the floor, ready for its feast. Avi closed his eyes, and tried to pull his head back in disgust when he felt liquid (most likely saliva mixed with blood) drip from its mouth onto his face and neck. He suddenly felt more weight on him, as the Growler stopped squirming and laid still.

Avi retracted his knife from the foul creature, pushing it off of him and standing up quickly, trying to wipe off the disgusted substance from his face and neck. "That's just fuckin' nasty…" He mumbled as he saw Raine crawl from under the bed, while he tried his best to feel somewhat clean again. Raine closed the door (the one that the Growler used to get inside), and rushed towards his little brother.

"You okay, lil' bro?" He heard Raine whisper quietly, feeling cold hands on him as Raine did a throughout scan-check on his baby brother. "It didn't bite or infect you, right?" He asked quietly, with concerned filled honey colored eyes staring at Avi.

"I'm fine, but we've got bigger problems." Avi stated in whisper-like tone, as he put the knife back into its leather sheathe (after he wiped the blood off, of course.).

Raine nodded understandingly, as they began to hear footsteps and low growls coming from beyond the room.

When there was one Growler near, chances are there's a whole dozen of them near as well.

"Hehe… Seems like we have a sprint on our hands." Raine chuckles softly, before he puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You ready?"

Avi let a puff of air, "Ready as I'll ever be." He answered dryly, running a hand through his black hair.

"Okay… On three, we run out of the room, heading towards the gym. Sound like a plan?"

"And what happens when we get to the gym?" Avi asked, grabbing a heavy and particularly long (and quite heavy) piece of wood to use as a weapon.

"…We improvise…" Raine stated quietly, walking over to the door.

Avi was silent for a moment as he stared owlishly at Raine, who only smiled back sheepishly. "Best. Plan. Ever…" He deadpanned, a slight sarcastic tone in his voice as he followed his brother, who gripped the rusty door knob, readying to turn it.

"I know right?!" Raine exclaimed quietly, before slinging the bat over his shoulder as he began the count down.

"On three… One, two… Three!"

* * *

A door was slammed open as the sounds of a child's laughter and giggles filled the once silent and old apartment.

"Wake up, wake up!" A little girl, no more than five, said as she jumped up and down on a bed, where a young female teen lay asleep… Well, where she did lay asleep. "Wake up, Samira!" The girl said, pulling the covers away from her sister's head.

The little girl was very fragile and dainty looking. She had very fair, soft, translucent, and lightly freckled skin. Her skin was so fair that her blue veins and fjords were visible to the naked eye and she had softly rose tinted cheeks. The little girl had also has noticeable and large dimples in both of her cheeks. As for her hair, the little girl had very thick, soft, softly curled reddish-gold that looked as if it was on fire hair, which trailed down her back to the middle of her waist.

"Noooo… Five…more…minutes… Nia…" The young female teen called Samira, mumbled, throwing the covers back over her head before she felt a rather light weight on her stomach. Samira pulled the cover down and opened her eyes slightly, revealing her deep, dark blue colored eyes before she stared into wide amber ones the belonged to her beloved sister, Nia.

"No." The five year old stated firmly, crossing her arms as she tried her best to look intimidating, but failed miserably. The way Nia had her eyebrows furrowed, and her small delicate lips puffed out made Samire only stare blankly at her baby sister, before raising an eyebrow at her, a teasing grin making its way onto her face.

"You know," Samira's very fair (her skin being just like her baby sister's) fingers found Nia's softly rose tinted cheeks, and gently pinch them, "that face only makes you cuter."

In response to this, Nia stuck her tongue out at Samira who frowned slightly at the rude gesture. Nia then produce a toothy grin, placing a light peck on her big sister's nose, before climbing off the small bed, and skipping out the room with glee.

Samira pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers, letting out a sigh. She kicked off the covers, climbing out of the bed and throwing off the current clothing she had on (which was only a tank top, and shorts), besides her bra, undergarments, and socks as she put those on the night before. She quickly slid on a white and navy plaid flannel shirt (leaving the first two button undone and rolling the sleeves up to her mid-forearms.), and a pair of faded black skinny jeans (after she took care of her personal hygiene, of course. She was still a lady after all.). She brushed her inky black and softly curled hair (it was again, just like her baby sisters. However, her hair ended at her mid-back.)and fixed it into fishtail braid (although, it was messy-like). She then walked out of her room, just in time to see her baby sister playing with some of her old dolls in the living room.

Nia was as lively as ever, still having her innocence in this god forsaken tainted world that she now lived in.

Samira began to wonder how long it would take for her baby sister's innocence to demolish. How tainted she would be by this world of evil. However, she began to feel abhorred for even thinking such a thing. _As long as I'm alive, I will keep my baby sister's innocence… It's the only hope I have left in this god forsaken world…_

"Sis, why are you staring at me?"

Samira quickly felt her cheeks go a light pink, while her sister stared at her, her head slightly tilted to the side. "I...Uh… It's um… I– It's nothing, Nia. I just spaced off. You can continue playing with your dolls while I'll go check some things outside."

"Okay!" Nia said happily, as she picked up her dolls again, sinking back into her vivid imagination.

Samira only watched for a second more, before turning away, heading towards the door. She slipped on black steel toe boots, and grabbed a hunting rifle that seemed to resemble a Winchester Model 70, however it had a few modifications to it that made it quite different from the regular old, but classic Model 70. She had second thoughts on whether of leaving her younger sister alone, but quickly decided against taking Nia with her.

_Probably will be best if she stays here… No infected can get inside, not with how I barricaded and set traps and bombs all around the apartment building and even in the alley ways around our building. _

It was safe to say that Samira was extremely paranoid when it came to the infected, especially if involved her baby sister's safety and innocence that she tried her damnest to keep pure.

* * *

A sickening crunch echo throughout the halls of Woodland Academy, as one boy with a wooden baseball bat swung with all his might at Growler after his younger brother had hit it with his piece of wood, which unfortunately broke when he did that after being used so many times.

The Emerson brothers had already had made it pass 'Getting To The Gym', and were now in the next step of their horrid and suicidal-like plan… which was improvising, with a horde of Growlers and regular infected on their tail. Great, right?

Avi quickly scanned the interior of the gym, dodging one of the Growlers that came at him with the killer intent, only for it to trip and fall and have its life ended by Raine. "The bleachers!" Avi said, in between puffs of air, covered a sheet of sweat.

"Start climbing 'em!" Raine commanded, bring the bat down onto a small teenage boy's head, craving the cranium in one hit.

Avi did as he was told, climbing the 10 foot retracted bleachers while Raine tried to hold off the infected. However, soon he began to be overwhelmed as he hit the last Growler he could see as hard as he could with the wooden bat. The Growler did do go down after being hit. Though, it wasn't dead and the bat snapped in half after he hit the weak armor on its upper face. "Goddammit…" Raine mumbled as he began to back away towards the bleachers while the infected creep closer and closer to him.

Avi pulled himself up on top of the bleacher, before he focused all of his attention on his older brother, who was literally a sitting duck or zombie chow if he didn't help him. "Give…me your hand!" Avi demanded between much need breaths, holding his hand out of Raine to take.

Raine jumped and grabbed his brother's helping hand. With effort on both sides, Avi began to pull his older brother lean, but tall frame up.

"ACK!" Raine let out, feeling a hand latch on to his left boot as it tried to pull him down, just as he was near the top. "Keep ya' dead hands to yourself!" Raine growled as he began kicking the owner of the hand. With a anger grunt, Raine sent his right foot down to the infected head, forcing it to let go as it fell back to the floor.

Avi pulled his brother up, taking a few much need breaths, "Follow me… There a broken window ahead of us…" Avi mumbled loudly, as he began walking across the bleachers, being careful not to fall as he neared the window.

Raine did the same, following his little brother. He wiped the sweat off his forehead (like his brother, he also was covered in a sheet of sweat), just as Avi examined outside of the broken window.

"I see the bridge… C'mon." Avi climbed out the window, being extra careful not to cut himself on any of the broken glass. He dropped down onto the pavement behind some bushes, followed by Raine who then took the lead at that point. "All we have to do is keep quiet and stay low. I don't think there are any zombies out here since they can't stand the sun so watch for any windows on the ground floors."

"Yeah, yeah… I gotcha'…" Raine mumbled as he and his brother stayed in the crouch position, moving quietly through the bushes and paths that led to their desired bridge.

As they neared the bridge, Avi took note of how there was some of the regular infected (meaning not mutated yet) were by the windows, hiding in the shadows of the buildings._ They don't seem to be too interested in us… They must be weak like the others...and full._

Soon, the Emerson brothers got to their desired location, still very weary of infected that was bound to come out if they didn't hurry.

"The bridge is sinking in and it can't hold that much weight… And we can't swim across in the water since it's too deep. Who know what's in there… I guess we better take our chances with the bridge." Raine said, as Avi quickly scanned the sinking bridge.

"We can probably jump the gap then." Avi stated.

"Again… Ladies first." Raine smiled teasingly and winked at Avi, who rolled his eyes and got on the bridge.

Every step made a creaking sound, and it felt as if Avi was nearing death each time he took a step until he took a few moments to see how large the gap really was, before running and jumping the gap with ease. However, his landing wasn't that graceful as he landed on a loose board and it caved in, causing him to trip and fall, with his foot inside the small hole.

"I'm okay!" Avi said quickly, pulling his foot out of the hole before whatever that was in the water could get it, and stood up. "Hurry up and jump! The zombies decided that they could take the heat!" He called out to Raine, as multiple figures began to appear out of the buildings like shadows.

Raine quickly got on the bridge, taking cautious steps just like he brother did, while the zombies began to close in. He ran and leaped forward, jumping the large gap and landing a few feet more from Avi where landed on the other side. He stumbled forward a bit, before he got his footing back quickly.

"C'mon… The main road isn't that far from here..." Raine said, thankful as he and his brother could take long and nice breaths, since zombies couldn't jump that far without ended up in the water. So none of the zombies that they left behind would follow them at all.

"We're never going with your plans again." Avi stated, as they began making their way through the woods, following the path that led to one of the main roads. Something was bothering him very much after he saw his brother clear the jump. It was about one of those zombies that followed them at the bridge. _Was that Prants? There's no possible way he could move that fast. He's not even mutated, and the ones that are mutated can't move that fast either… Maybe I'm just seeing things…_

"Yeah, yeah… We made it out alive, didn't we?"

Avi pulled himself from his thoughts, narrowing his light gray eyes at his brother. "We barely made it out alive. Remember that next time you wanna make up a plan that involves improvising."

Raine flipped his brother off, "Fuck you." He said, brushing some black hair out of his honey colored eyes.

"Not in this lifetime… Or ever, for that matter. Go make 'nut butter' with those gay pornographic magazines I saw you put in your bag."

"S-Shuddup."

"Why's your face red, big bro?"

"I told you to shut the hell up!"

"So scary… Really, I'm shaking in my boots… I wonder when you're going to 'hone your bone' when we get to the nearest town... Perhaps when I fall asleep?"

"What the - Shut up already, you ass!"

"Make me, 'nut butter'."

Today, they had a long walk ahead of them...

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew… Now I'm off to help Mookie write her stories… Later.**

***The Growlers are somewhat based of The Last of Us Clickers… If you didn't know. However, there's a whole lot to them than what meets the eye.**

* * *

**Character Introductions Made In This Chapter:**

Samira Rose Maxwell** \- Mookie**

Nia May Maxwell** \- Mookie**

**(Yeah, I forgot to tell you that you can send in more than 1 character. Oops...)**


	5. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Yo, what's up? So I believed that this chapter is long overdue, but I've been busy with some personal issues with my younger cousin. It's been… pretty rough for us. We're okay now, so DON'T worry. Anyway, I have a new SYOC. I was going to post it after I finished Apokalypsis, but I figured why not post it now? So that's what I did, and I must say, I'm pretty proud of how the writing/typing process is going and I really think that some of you guys will like it, like you like this story. However, Apokalypsis is my main focus, with my new SYOC called "Don't Go Into The Woods" (or for short DGITW) is my second focus so I believe that Apokalypsis will indeed get more updates than DGITW. Usually, I just write/type when I feel like it or when I'm happy so… Yeah… Anyway, I would like if you would check it out, and maybe even send a character if you like my horrid story telling skills.**

**Now for the reviews…**

**just-add-a-dash-of-savvy -** Oh… Thanks for the compliment then. :D  
**Kuro13Dead – **Thanks! Avi… is your favorite character?! *Proceeds to chokes myself out* Well, for the last scene, I was trying to make it light-hearted so it would give the readers something to laugh at. Oh, you… *blushes* You make feel like I'm floating through air. :3 Thanks for all the compliments.  
**Guest – **If I only I knew who you were… But, at least I know you're one of the people that sent me a character.  
**ShinBP –** I love how my cousin is known for her action scenes… Makes me feel special that I'm her "partner in crime". She actually edited the action scenes last chapter, because she's an action-freak, and loves nothing, but action. SHIN! ONE OF THEM IS LIKE FIVE YEARS OLD! Don't be a pedobear… XD  
**enarmonios –** Thanks for the compliments! Well, as long as you're quiet and sneaky around them, Growlers aren't much of a problem, because you can use their sensitive hearing and lack of sight to your advantage. However, yeah, they have more strength than your average zombie, and you don't wanna be caught in their grasp because chances are, you're probably end up being bit or eaten.  
**AddictedToAngelic - **I'm gonna be covering both of the reviews you made. Firstly, it's okay that you reviewed late, I'm always reviewing late on stories I like. Secondly, thanks for all the compliments and I was trying to make Christa feel empty and stuff. FINALLY! Someone who actually likes the homosexual! Bless these reviews, because I was beginning to think that everyone was really likin' Avi and stuff, and kicking Raine to the side. AND YES! I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE HOW CUTE NIA IS! IT'S LIKE…like… SHE HAS WORMED HER CUTE SELF INTO MY HEART! Oh, and Samira is really (EXTREMELY) paranoid about of a lot of things, especially when it comes to her baby sister.  
**Awesome D.T –** Due to how I'm so weirdly creep out by your imagination of the Growler Bedroom scene, Lady DT… I'm gone act like I ain't even seen dat shit. "Psycho Blondie…" Trooolololololo~ Then…what is your natural hair color, Miss DT? ;)

**WOOT! WOOT! I've got 7 reviews last chapter! *Does a stupid dance* I'm LEVELIN' up in the horrid reality called "LIFE"! Lol, not really, but thanks for reviewing and coming back to read Chapter Three of Apokalypsis. **

**I hope you enjoy, and leave me a nice little review telling me how I did this chapter.**

* * *

**III**

**The Meeting**

* * *

_October 20th, 2014_

_Highway_

The Emerson brothers had been walking for some time now as the sun was at its highest point of the day. It wasn't that cold, but enough to where there was occasionally a cold breeze through the air that made the two sixteen year old boys slightly shiver when it hit them. As of now, they were on one of the main back roads, trying to figure out where was the closest town.

"How do you even know which way we're going?" Avi asked, staring owlishly at Raine.

"A gut feeling, my dear Avianie."

Avi let a huff, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever… And stop calling me that. We're obliviously lost because of your 'gut feeling'."

"We are not!" Raine howled, shaking his head like a stubborn child as he stopped walking, and stared at his younger brother with a somewhat angered expression. "This is the way to the closest town!"

Avi stopped walking; his thumbs deep inside his pockets of the jeans as he gave Raine a look that purely said_ 'Stop-lying-and-accept-the-truth'_. His gray orbs narrowed at his brother, whose features soften up a bit.

"Okay, okay… I admit we're lost." Raine said, running his hand through his messy hair, "But… I figure if we can continue this way, we may be able to find a town to settle in for the night. Before the apocalypse, I heard that one of our old teachers stay in a town about 20 miles north of the academy so I figured that would be our best bet since we've got to travel across some states to get home."

Avi exhaled deeply, thinking about the situation to their problem with his eyes closed. After a moment or so, he opened his eyes and stared into his brother's honey colored ones. "Fine… " He grumbled, walking past his older half-brother.

"W-Wait up!" He heard Raine call out softly, not expecting his little brother to agree with him so quickly.

"Then get a move on." Avi called back, as he pulled out his MP3 player.

Avi figured if they were just going to be walking the whole time, he might as well listen to music for the time being. He turned it on and struck both of the earphones into his ears, and hit shuffle, letting the sweet, smoothing sounds of the piano play through his eardrums. It wasn't very loud, as he could see hear the rustling of autumn leaves as the wind carried or blew them away.

It was times like this that Avi wished everything could go back to way it used to be. But that wasn't possible, in no way. They were stuck in this Godforsaken world until they 'opted' out. No rules, no laws, no one would stop this madness. This world was nothing like it once was, and Avi knew that. He only hoped that it would just get easier…

After an hour or so of walking, the brother duo finally stumbled upon a rather medium sized town that was maybe a 10 minute walk through the woods, probably more if they ran into any problems on the way.

"See? What did I tell ya'?" Raine smiled as he stopped walking, and pointed to the right where a slight outline of the town could be seen through bushes and trees.

"Let's just hope the town won't be really infested with Grown-ups because our luck is going to run out sooner or later if we just keep relaying on it." Avi stated knowingly, taking his earphones out of his ears and shoving both them and his MP3 player inside his pockets.

Raine gave a smirk to his slightly younger brother, "Then we'll have to make our own luck, Avi!"

"If you say so…" Avi mumbled, as he readjusted his backpack to where it would be more comfortable for him.

"We probably got an hour of daylight left," The older Emerson brother began, going over to the metal roadside fence and looking down before looking up again in the direction of the town, "It'll be faster if we go through the woods here so c'mon." Raine ushered, climbing over the small metal fence and landing on the soft ground with ease.

Not even a second later, Avi did the same and landed silently behind his brother, who let out somewhat a sigh, but soon was replaced with a slick smile as he began navigating his way through the woods. "C'mon slowpoke, we're wasting daylight."

_Says the person who told me to wait up every five minutes when we were walking, _Avi grumbled in his head, as he quickened his pace only to a slight jog, keeping a watchful eye around him and his older brother. It wasn't the infected he was really worried about, it was the people that was most likely in the town. You'd never know if they were hostile or friendly, or if they would stab you in the back the second you turned away from them, because at least with the infected, you know exactly what they want, and that's to kill you while with humans… Well, that's a whole different story, and Avi knew that by heart.

The air felt somehow muggier in the woods, like it hadn't been disturbed for quite some time. As both of the brother jogged through the woods, it had a somewhat calming sense of tranquility for the two youngest Emerson's. However, they both knew that it wouldn't last long, but they still enjoyed it for the time being.

After a few minutes later, they came across rusty barbwire fence, various spots covered in plant growth. Parts of it were almost coming down, but it didn't seem like Avi or Raine could climb over it without getting injured. Beyond the fence was two abandoned building that was covered in vines and plant life, and the grass was almost up to both brother's knees, and beyond that was the town.

_This property was most likely already abandoned even before the apocalypse, _Avi thought, taking note of every little detail he could see.

"Dammit… We can't go this way." Raine groaned quietly, exhaling deeply as he scanned the fence for any holes they could possibly fit into.

"We can't go back either." Avi pointed out, "If we want to get inside the city before nightfall that is. However, I think I can see something that will probably get us it."

"And what do _you_ see exactly?" Raine asked, slightly annoyed as he tried to looked in the same direction where his little brother was looking, but failed to see anything.

"Just follow me. It's barely noticeable anyway, with all that bush and grass near it." Avi grumbled, motioning his brother to stay close as he walked alongside the fence. After about a half-mile of walking, the youngest brother turned to his left, and continued to follow the fence line, until Raine finally saw what his younger brother had spotted minutes before.

It was a military humvee crashed into the fence, to the point where it literally broke the fence almost in half. It was clear that vehicle had been there since the first outbreak, and from the looks of it, no one, infected or human, occupied it. But that didn't necessary mean that there wasn't anything, alive or dead, inside it.

"Good job!" Raine praised, playfully ruffling the younger's already ruffled black hair before he began pulling on one side of the almost split fence and making a big opening to crawl through. "Now, c'mon! Ladies first." He said with a jesting tone, and amused smile plastered on his face.

"Says the one that plays the uke in nearly all of his homo relationships." Avi flashed a smirk at his older brother, seeing a slight ting of pink flushing Raine's cheeks as he crouched down and went through the opening.

"Shuddup, you would totally play the uke in yours too!" Raine snapped back, grumbling curses under his breath as he went through the hole, letting go of the fence as he did so.

"Maybe… or maybe not." Avi said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders with somewhat of lazy expression plastered upon his fair face.

"…Suck my sausage…" Raine murmured out, flipping his finger off at Avi, who began looking through the broken driver side window of the vehicle.

"From the looks of it, the driver or any passengers for that matter were dragged out and..." Avi trailed off, looking at the dried bloodstains inside the vehicle. He turned his head towards his brother, "Well, you know the rest." He finished, before giving it one more thorough-out scan. "I'm pretty sure it's clear, because if there were any infected inside they would've jumped us by now."

"Well then, let's search it. Considering where we're at, and how vehicle looks, I'm sure it hasn't been ransacked yet." Raine said, "Since it's a military vehicle, it should have some things we can use, maybe even a gun or something."

_I honestly don't think we would get _that_ lucky, Raine..._ Avi thought, as they began their search.

* * *

_Inside the Town_

Unlike most towns and cities, this town hadn't fallen to quite as much destruction and despair. There were still broken down cars and debris out in the streets, but the buildings stood tall and firm. The only real sign were the shattered store windows, some bloodstains, and the fact that some infected still roamed around; without all that, plus the broken down cars and debris, this town could actually passed for a safe-haven.

Samira gripped her knife tightly, feeling less sure of herself as she wandered the streets. Sure, she knew this town like the back of her palm, but now the town was far too quiet to be comfortable, besides the occasional moan or so that echoed out once and awhile. To Samira, the occasional moan was fine, maybe even normal to her, but usually when she went deeper into the town like this, it was more… lively than what it was right now.

The fifteen year old knew that there were other people that resided in this town, and she actually saw them frequently, but they never,_ ever_ saw her, she'd made sure of it. The people that she saw… she knew were bad people. Not to say that she considered herself a good person, but those people were not to be trusted at_ all_.

A sigh escaped her lips. _What am I even doing out here? I already checked the traps so I should get home so Nia won't be alone, _Samira argued in her head. _But why does it feel like something is off?_

After a few more seconds of arguing with herself, she decided to walk back to the apartment buildings, reminding herself to stay focus of her surroundings. As she made her way back, she spotted a small toy store that she frequently visited with Nia and their parents before the apocalypse, no more than 200 feet away with its rusted neon sign glinting in the sunset.

_No, no, no! I don't need to go in there! What if there's zombies in that place or worse, Growlers?! I'll be chew to bits in a matter of seconds!_ Samira snapped in her head, shaking her head like a stubborn child before her dark blue eyes soften up. _But maybe there something Nia will like in there. Her birthday is coming up after all…_

An aggravated sigh escaped her lips, as she slapped a very fair hand over her forehead_. I can't believe I'm even considering doing this! Well, fuck it! If I'm going to die, I'm going to die doing something for my baby sister!_

With that in mind, Samira quickly made her way across the toy store, where she used her pocketknife to break open the lock on the gates that prevented anyone from getting in or out using the front. _C'mon, Samira… Let's make this quick and get back to Nia,_ Samira thought as she opened the doors, and slipped inside, closing the doors behind hers. _…Let's get started._

The store was a massive sight to see that brought back old memories that long since be lost. When she was younger, Samira used to love going shopping, especially for toys, with her mother; being around so many people and seeing so many things offered to her was intoxicating. Now, as she eyed the gray shelves, battered price signs, and somewhat battered up toys, her heart sunk in disappointment. Then again, what did she expect anyway? It was definitely going to be like this for a long time so she might as well get used to it.

By now, Samira knew there wasn't anything inside with her so she tucked away her knife, and hopped over the counter. _If I remember correctly, sometimes the employee will put toys or stuff animals around here if the customer decided not to buy at the last moment. Maybe the last employee put some things around here…_ Samira thought as she took her hunting rifle off, and lay it on the ground as she began her search for a birthday present for her beloved baby sister.

After 10 minutes of searching, she found a beige plush bunny that was holding a red small heart-shaped card in its right hand with the inside of the small card saying **'Hi! My Name Is _' **in big bold letters with very small printed hearts around it, and with words right below it saying **_'I LOVE YOU!'_** in smaller print.

It took Samira a few minutes to find a pen, but when she did, she quickly filled the blank spot by putting 'Samira', and wrote a few other things on the card as well. _She can have a 'Me' bear so she won't feel so alone._

However, a few things dropping alerted her that someone was definitely inside with her, and she quickly ducked down, pressing her back against the counter as she froze in fear.

"I thought you said you saw someone enter in here." A voice, a male most likely, echoed out. It was deep, but held quite a bit of seriousness, and some happiness.

"I did." Came another male voice, this time being a bit softer and calmer than the other one, as very light footsteps echoed in Samira's ears. "They're still inside."

Those three words made Samira's breath hitched, as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She looked over to her rifle and thought of using it, but quickly decided against it._ I can't take them out… I don't _want_ to kill them._

"How are you so – Avi? The fuck you doing?"

Samira could hear the confusion of the clearly older male's voice as everything was silent for a moment, before the same beige plush bunny enter her version followed by a handsome male teenage face, making her fight back a shriek as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

His deep-set light grey (or maybe even sliver) colored orbs stared into Samira's dark blue ones, his black bangs falling from his fair forehead as he stared at Samira upside-down silently.

Samira stared at him with fear and shock, while the boy stared at her with interest and amusement before a cool, charming smile (which really looked like a frown to Samira) broke out on his features.

"Is this bunny yours?"

* * *

_Maxwell's Apartment_

Nia joyfully played with her toys. It had been at least two hours since her big sister left, and she knew it would be another two hours until Samira came back. But Nia didn't mind, not at all actually. She perfectly content with playing with her dolls, but she did miss her older sister terribly. Time seemingly pass by when the little five year old noticed that the sun was slowly going down, the sky creating a beautiful shade of orange, red, and yellow.

_Sammy isn't back… Maybe she will come back soon!_ Nia thought happily, as she skipped over to the blanketed covered window. She tugged at one of the corners, lifting it up and stared out the dusty window with bright and warm amber colored eyes. As the little girl surveyed the landscaped below, she caught two teenaged boys coming out from one of the abandoned stores (It was her favorite one, she and her big sister, and her mother used to go to), about 7 building down from her and her big sister's apartment building on the other side of the street.

Both of the teenaged boys had black hair with the taller one having his long hair in a messy-like bun, while the other had short, ruffled hair that looked soft to the touch. They looked very friendly to the young girl as the taller and slightly older one had a toothy grin on his face while playfully ruffling the younger's already ruffled hair. _I need their get their attention, maybe they will like to play with me!_ Nia quickly began figuring out how she would gain the boys attention, as she torn the cover off of the window, and quickly opened it. Just as she was about to yell, she instantly closed her mouth. _I can't scream… otherwise the monsters will come._ The little girl's arched eyebrows furrowed, as her small lips puckered out as she watched the older boys look around cautiously while an all too familiar shorter than the average female came out of the abandoned toy-store with a small plush animal in hand.

Her big sister was with them! Nia felt her lips split with the force of her grin, showing off her pristine white baby teeth as she stared at the trio with beaming happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, I don't have much to say other than I'm slow when it comes to introducing characters! It's just... I like to take my time and make sure the characters are correct and stuff... Don't judge me, okay?! Just. Don't! However, the next chapter should have some character introductions, but if it doesn't, please don't be mad with me! The next chapter after that one will definitely have some character introductions.**

***Fixed some grammer issues and mistakes in the chapter, but there probably are still some mistakes inside so, if you can, please point them out so I can fix them as soon as possible. **


End file.
